President Ushiromiya
by Moon-sama
Summary: In an AU, the Ushiromiyas are born a bit later and in the US, and now, in the world or 2017, Rudolf finally reached as far to becoming the President of the United States! However, is he the true power, or is Vice President Belphegor the one controlling things? Belphie x Luci, Kyrie x Levi, Rudolf x Kyrie. Friendly Belphie x Rudolf because I do not ship them romantically.
1. Pilot

_Hey guys! So I will continue the Seven Stakes of Minecraftia soon... however, I believe it's time for my brain to have a bit of a break. Sooo, I'm writing this!~ A what-if story, of a possible poltiical election between Rudolf Ushiromiya (D)/Belphegor (D) (note they are __**not**__ paired in this story. Belphegor is paired with Lucifer.) and Krauss Ushiromiya (R)/John McCain (R). Every chapter will be from the AU of the AU of this story. So, in both universes, the 2016 elections would be between the two, which they will be converted to be Japanese-Americans (except Belphegor and John McCain who are already US citizens) with documents proving they were born here, not in Japan or Rokenjjima. However, in Rudolf's world, it will be on his presidency, whille in Krauss' world, it will be on his presidency. In addition in this AU, the men were born much later, so they'd be the same age because I kind of made their birth date a bit foward. But hey, it's AU. AU means, Alternative Universe, so anything is possible, right?  
_

_Anyways, lets put this test into action!_

**Prolouge - Your Vote Counts!**

Greetings! This is ABC with your official election coverage! Bringing you tonight here on this beautiful evening in Times Square. This is where we will determine who will suceed President Obama's presidency, and continue his gilded age that he had bestowed upon for the past eight years. So far, the two Ushiromiyas had tied in the struggle for the last state states that require 270 votes to win. With Rudolf ahead by fifteen votes, he only needs one more state to win the election. However, Republican nominee, Krauss Ushiromiya seems to be neck to neck with that state. As the battle rages on, we will continue to bring you election coverage from all over the world. So far, by world polls, it is a tie between the two, and is the first election we ever had, that had a tie in mostly everything.

It is now up to you, the one person who is sitting infront of that television. Who you had voted for and who becomes the President of the United States, might happen tonight, unless your friend had voted the other person.

We'll be right back with more of your election coverage.

Your Vote, Your Voice.

_Yes, I know, this story sounds pretty fuckin strange, but it's new, so you have to give it a chance! I mean, I know I changed the plot, but hey, no one else did it, so why not!_

_But, I wanna see what I should do first... you guys can vote, should I do Rudolf's Presidency leading first, or Krauss' Presidency leading first? | Note, this issues are COMPLETELY fictional, and this is only a test and such... So don't be a harsh critique okay?_


	2. First Day in Office

_You know, I had thought about it when I wrote, and I had decided, to actually stick to Rudolf, and maybe write a what-if for Krauss because I think Rudolf needs more spotlight than just a victims of a murder in 1986... and yeah. I kinda like him and Belphegor's relationship in how I wrote it so far XD_

* * *

_The White House, Sunday January 20th, 2017. 12:00PM_

He could not believe it.

He actually did it.

Outside, was loud noises and cheers of the President-elect Rudolf Ushiromiya on his inauguration day. With him, Kyrie, Battler and Ange along with Belphegor suited in her new outfit and her sister Lucier, Rudolf gave a wave at everyone smiling. But deep inside of his thoughts, he was quite surprised. He thought he was going to lose, right then and there, but he did it. He won Utah, a major shock! How could he had won Utah? He was a democrat! And we all know that Utah is very republican!

Either way, with people showing up their signs mostly saying "RUDOLF/BELPHEGOR! PROGRESSING FORWARD!" and "RUDOLF 2016", the cheers were never more louder and Rudolf waved and begun to speak, where everyone begun to silent down. "**Thank you, fellow Americans.**" he said. "**it is my honour that I, the great and powerful Rudolf Ushiromiya, became your leader, at this night. I never though I would actually make it to here. But it was thanks, to your support, that I am standing on this very podium here tonight.**"

Belphegor gave a serious face towards the speech, deeply in thought thinking. Rudolf then continued. "**It would be my honor, to thank the six sisters of Belphegor's support, the Witch's Council of America for their support, and of course, all of you. Without any of you, I wouldn't have been president, and it would be my brother who'd be up here. Not a good speaker I say.**"

Hearing a laugh from the crowd, Rudolf smiled and continued his otherwise, thirty minute speech until he finished.

**"... we promise. Thank you! Thank you all, and god bless the United States of America!**" Leaving behind a roaring of cheering, Battler came up and nudged his father.

"**Nice goin' old man! Now you gotta continue where Obama left off!**" he said with a cheery tone. Ange was looking over at the new Vice President, Belphegor and asked, "**What's wrong Belphie?**".

Lucifer, who had come along with and was with Belphegor in the background (dressed in a more female businesswoman suit) also looked over at Belphegor who had that same worried concern. Belphegor then closed her eyes.

"**Are you sure that your father is a capable Democrat?**" she said to Ange. "**He'll be just like Useless S. Grant, a cheap, dirty, lazy and miserable pig that will die penny-less, then the Democrats will be laughed at, and history will begin to repeat itself, going back to favour of Republicans until an idiotic republican rises.**" She then felt a nudge from Beelzebub as she was eating a piece of bread. "**Don't be like that Miss Vice President!~**" she said. Ange worriedly looked back at her father. "**Wait a second...**" Battler asked. "**Does this mean... we're going to live in the **_**WHITE HOUSE?!**_" Ange then smirked.

"**Now that you think about it, big brother, we are actually gonna be living there. Belphie, father and mother all near us.**" she said. "**It's a four-year sleep over, unless dad gets re-elected.**"

Belphegor then gave a sinister glare at Ange. '_Four more years... by then he'll be shot, and I'll take over..._' her face then sparked into an evil smile, but when Rudolf turned to her, her smile vanished and nodded. "**Mister President.**" she said to Rudolf as he gave a smile back to Belphegor. "**You are a mystery, Vice.**" he said.

...

_The White House - President's Bedroom, Sunday January 21st, 2017. 10:32AM_

It has been a year, but it's been more exciting after inauguration day, for everyone is about to make history. They will become the first Japanese-Americans (except Belphegor) to live in the white house, along with the first non-human, the first furniture, the first mages and many other "firsts" as they step inside. Rudolf however, begun work immediately, and already had public attention. meanwhile Battler ran inside and jumped on a chair in the President's Bedroom, which was mostly used by First Ladies these days. "**WOO!**" he shouted. "**This is gonna be pretty damn cool!**"

Ange gave a small laugh at Battler, while she looked over at her mother and Belphegor. "**What are you going to do Belphie?**" she asked. Belphegor then looked the other way.

"**I have important duties to do now, Ange. I have no time to be a child.**" she replied quite hastivly, and begun to walk away slowly. Kyrie only gave a glare.

"**You're always so serious, Vice.**" she said, referring Belphegor to the same title that she was given.

"**You always been like this since my husband became a candidate. Why did you became his running mate anyways?**"

Belphegor gave a deep sigh.

"**Politics means business, and I figure that this would be my perfect opportunity to try it out. Therefore, I had joined your husband. He looks to me for nearly everything since I have more political experience than him, and thanks to me, I had made him famous and made him, really good in the political field. Now if you would excuse me, I have to help lead this country with my boss. Thank you very much.**"

After Belphegor walked away, Battler gave a "psssh" sound. "**Why so serious?!**" he asked. Kyrie only gave a glare off into the distance where Belphegor was walking. '_As usual, you're always like this._' she thought and took a sigh.

...

_The White House, Sunday Janurary 21st, 2017. 10:42AM_

Meanwhile, Rudolf was in the Oval Office, taking calls from different countries around the world, while organize important documents, and looking around for this. "**Yes, yes. I get it.**" he said while talking on the phone with someone. One of his suits then came in, but Rudolf was so busy, he suddenly accidentally tripped over his chair, causing the phone to fly across the room, hitting a bookshelf. His suit ran towards Rudolf.

"**Mister President, are you okay?**" he asked. Rudolf then gave a nod.

"**Yes, I am fine. Now what do you need? Make it quick, I have important matters to attend!"**

"**Miss Belphegor sent me to tell you about some matters about foreign affairs.**" Rudolf gave a loud moan.

"**I **_**don't care**_** about who we are friend and enemies with! I seriously don't! They can go rot in hell for all I care!**" he then gave a heavy sigh"**Fine, tell her that I am on my way**"

The suit gave a nod and went to go tell Belphegor.

...

_The White House - Situation Room, Sunday January 21st, 2017._

Rudolf walked in the room, rather annoyed. He hated most of the countries of the world, mainly, North Korea, Russia, and Iran. Belphegor was sitting there, with tea being served, and gave a serious look towards Rudolf.

"**Mister President, you understand this is a responsibility right?**" she said with a stern voice. Rudolf's face changed to a more angrier expression.

"**I ain't gonna talk to no stupid Persian speaking some stupid shit about my country!-**"

Belphegor then forcefully grabbed Rudolf by his tie and gave him a very angry glare. "**I suggest you change your attitude and work together with me. Politics is a serious thing, and it does not mean you'll have time to play around like the very imbecile you are. So I suggest you change your attitude, or I'll have you impeached. Do I make myself clear, Mister President?**" Rudolf then replied with a charming smile and nodded. "**Your wish is my command, Vice.**"

Letting go of Rudolf, she allowed him to sit down, and they had begun to speak of Russia together. However, behind the door, they did not know that Kyrie was listening in...

'_I'm watching you, Miss Belphegor._'

* * *

OMG! ;w; SORRY FOR MY TARDINESS D: I tried to get it done but it seems I got distracted a lot! Anyways, sorry for the bad chapter, and I hope to see you next time~


	3. Russo-American Deals, White House Drama

_Okay, so I had decided to run it like this:_

_Every two chapters, Rudolf gets a spotlight, but every 2 other chapters, Krauss will get the spotlight. However, the Alternative Universe is Krauss winning the election with McCaine._

_Sorry if I took so long by the way._

_..._

_Moscow, Russia, Friday Feburary 27th, 2017. 10:50PM._

Down the halls of the Kremlin which Vice President Belphegor was invited over for dinner by the President of Russia, Vladimir Putin (whom won a fourth term, and somehow, remained the way he looked since he was in his early 50s), she was actually over there to improve relations with the Russian Government, perhaps something even more than just that. It was quite rare to actually see the Vice President do the tasks the President would normally do. She came on jet to visit Mister Putin himself, and the situation in Iran.

Sitting down with him, the Demon of Sloth looked directly at him at the eye with a smile on her face (since she had to be polite to people she had never met whom is an official) and begun to speak with him. Sipping her tea that she was served by one of Putin's servants, she spoke.

"**Добрый вечер, мистер Путин.**" she said in fluent Russian, which she said, "Good evening, Mister Putin" She continued to speak in Russian "**I had come to talk about what is going on between Father Russia and Iran. Hopefully, the United States can end all of this Cold War-ic behaviour and perhaps find a way to seal up Iran's nuclear holes for good.**"

Putin gave a look at Bephegor as he sipped his own tea, which he was quite surprised to hear these words come from a Vice President, and she spoke _incredebly_ good Russian. So fluent, it even made his ears go dancing in lust. Speaking back to Belphegor, he cleared his throat as soon as he spoke. "**Это звучит как очень трудно предложением пройти через, г-жа Belphegor.**" Putin said back in Russian which was, "This sounds like a very difficult proposition to pass through, Ms. Belphegor". He then continued to speak in Russian. "**However, Iran is our allies, and we cannot just let them down like that. Would America do the same for Britian and Germany?**"

Belphegor then thought, "**Britian, maybe. Germany, most definatly.**" she replied sarcasticly, yet truthfully. Putin then laughed.

"**Well okay, maybe that's a bad example, but I'm just not used to being asked by the Vice President of the United States. Usually the President tells me these things.**"

Belphegor once again thought but then looked at Putin. "**Between you and me, I think the President is honestly nothing more than a big slob which America made the wrong choice. Since he was elected, all he did was nothing. He didn't improved the economy, he didn't even left that Oval Office once, so I did all the things for him. His excuse? He was... decapitated.**"

"**"Decapitated"?**" Putin asked with a brow raised. Belphegor nodded.

"**All he does is just go to speeches and credits himself. Visiting you should make my plan a reality. A vision I have for the very country of both Russia and the United States.**"

Putin then got closer to Belphegor then spoke with her again. "**What plan?**"

...

_The White House - Blue Room, Friday Feburary 27th, 2017. 4:50PM_

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAMMNNNNNN ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**" Battler said as he saw that his last chess piece was gone. Lucifer gave a victorious grin at Battler. "**USELESS! ITS ALL USELSS!**"he shouted. Lucifer then gave a smirk and laughed. "**OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!**" she laughed exactly like a noblelady "**You stupid little peasant! How does it **_**feel**_** to be derailed by the sister of furniture whom is a VICE PRESIDENT?! ME. THE GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL LUCIFER, SISTER OF VICE PRESIDENT BELPHEGOR HAD KICKED YOUR ASS, FOR THE THIRTEENTH TIME IN CHESS! May god bless my soul for that number.**"

Battler was then suddenly distracted by Lucifer's ironic Christian-self (which is funny, since she and her sisters are _all_ Christians DESPITE them representing seven of the most deadliest sins in the bible) but then Ange gave a glare at Battler and Lucifer. "**Onii-chan, can you please keep it down? I've been trying to read, and you just keep shouting.**" Battler angrily looking at Lucifer then gave a growl. "**Black-haired BITCH! Go flaunt your money in other people's faces but mine!**"

Kyrie was out looking the balcony near the Blue Room, thinking about her husband and then a dark image appeared in her head. The sky then suddenly turned purple and as she turned around, she saw that the security turned into something more... imperialistic looking. At the sky, the view of the Washington Monument with the American flags turned into some sort of statue... a Statue of Belphegor, along with flags symbolizing her new regieme. Then out of nowhere, Vice President Belphegor came near Kyrie and begun to speak.

"**Kyrie...**" she said. "**Your husband is weak. He's nothing but a fool, yet your married to a fool. America is mine, and there will be nothing you can do about it.**"

Furiously turning towards Belphegor, Kyrie, out of no where, got a gun and pointed it at Belphegor's head. "**You little son of a bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you if that's what it takes!**" with an evil smile, the U.S Secret Service then surrounded Kyrie and pointed their guns directly at Kyrie, one of them, which was a member of the new "American Imperial Guard" which said on his badge was pointing one directly at her back head. All Belphegor said was, "**Try me.**" she said before starting to laugh denomicly before she was tapped on the shoulder by a hand.

"**Kyyyrriiiieeeee!~**" was a shout that was heard. When she shook her head, Belphegor and the Secret Service was gone, and everything turned back to the way it was, with the Washington Monument still standing, and the Secret Service just watching things as usual, but turning around, she saw a green haired girl.

It was Leviathan... her... affair. Huggling Kyrie, she stroked the green haired girl, and kissed her in the lips. "**Leviathan, my love. How are you doing?**" she asked. Leviathan then gave a smile at Kyrie and nuzzled her chest. "**Everything's good now that I had found you~**" she said. "**I was trying to find you, but this white house was soooo big! It had about over a hundred and **_**FIFTEY**_** bathrooms!**" Kyrie then laughed and pet Leviathan's hair. "**That's quite alot, dear!**" she said.

But Kyrie still thought to herself... why would she think that she had that feeling Belphegor was acting somewhat of a dictator? Did she just noticed that her husband is doing abseloutly nothing?

Meanwhille, Battler, Ange and Lucifer went on trekking into the other parts of the White House. Upon finding a room, Battler then shouted, "_**HOLY SHIT, WE HAVE A MOVIE THEATER HERE!?**_" Lucifer who also got excited ran towards Battler and saw the room. It was indeed a Movie Theater, just like the ones that were in AMC Theaters, except the screen was HD and nice new speakers. "**Dayum! I'm gonna **_**love**_** living here for four years!**" he said in excitement. "**Living like King of the United States!**"

"**The United States doesn't have any kings... Washington denied it.**" corrected Ange, but Battler completely ignored her. Lucifer then looked at Ange. "**OBSURD! I bet Washington had the life we have now!**" she shouted. "**But Movie Theaters didn't existed at that t-ime...**" Battler and Lucifer already ran off to the other parts to see more areas. But now, Ange worried about what her father is doing...

"**I see.**" Putin said as he folded his fingers whille listening to Belphegor. He then took a sip of his tea before continuing. "**So you want to have this "plan" of a progressive joint country union between us, United States, and Belarus, yet inorder for your plan to work, we have to cut down in Iran and Syria and turn against them?**" Belphegor gave a slight nod, but then spoke. "**If you wish, Mister Putin. However, I am not expecting a 'yes' simply from you. You **_**are**_** the almighty ruler of Russia, expanding your term by six years, and ignoring the people who are going against you.**"

He rolled his fingers on the edge of his chair and scratched his chin. He then took another look at Belphegor and leaned closer with the teacup in his hand still. "**If you can tell me what your plan is for the President of the United States, then I'll try to think of an agreement.**" Belphegor looking down at Putin with her eyes closed and once again, stroking her single ponytail whille sipping her tea at a rather faster pase, which her fingers stopped, and lowering her tea cup, she then looked at Putin. "**Simply do the same thing you had done... but somehow, allow the American people to think of Franklin D. Roosevelt... and that is, to rule with key insight on how to keep an American happy. The answer, money. The President only cares about being rich, and have money. The Ushiromiyas are known for their high reputation as one of the richest Japanese-American families in the United States, and even more powerful than the Rockerfellers, who are German-Americans. The key to Rudolf's heart is simple.**"

Belphegor took out from her bra a simple wad of a hundred dollar bills, along with a rare one million dollar bill. "**Using money to appease the Presdent is quite easy. Since he's extremely incompetent, he will fall for anything i say as long as I pay him. It shows how corrupt he gets.**" Putin then scratched his chin and smiled. Belphegor then continued. "**You however, Mister Putin, **_**do**_** have a secret on how to convince Medvedev without even having to use one Rouble. Tell me... How?**"

Putin just only gave one simple word. "**Puppeteering.**"

_Yes, I know that was rather... strange for a chapter, but hey! It's here! Except Minecraftia Chapter 5 soon then more Seagull Warriors~_

_Bye!_


End file.
